Once Upon a Time in College
by Mags
Summary: Sequel to "Once Upon a Time in Angel Grove". The story follows Conner, Ethan, Kira, and Trent as they go to their separate colleges, as well as the rest of the ranger family as their own families grow. COMPLETE!
1. A Cookout Before College

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Power Rangers just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 1: A Cookout Before College

Tommy and Kim's House, Reefside

September 5, 2005

6 pm

It was Labor Day, and the gang was at Tommy and Kim's house for their traditional cookout. Rocky and the guys were at the grill, the ranger offspring were playing in the backyard, and the girls were inside enjoying their glasses of wine. It was also the day before the dino rangers (minus Tommy) started their freshman year in college. Conner and Kira were going to Angel Grove University, Ethan was going to Carlson University, and Trent was going to the Art Institute in San Francisco.

"So, Kira, why aren't you following Trent to San Francisco?" Aisha asked.

"We broke up," Kira said.

"You two broke up?! When?!" Kim asked.

"Last night. He thinks our relationship wouldn't work out being long-distance and all," Kira said.

"Do you feel the same way?" Trini asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes. We've been growing apart since graduation, and when he said he was going to school up north, I was relieved. I was hoping we'd break up anyways, because I heard the guys at AGU are smoking hot!" Kira said as the girls laughed.

"Yes, they are, at least they were when we went there!" Carrie said.

"How would you know, you had nothing but eyes for Rocky!" Aisha said.

"Even if I did, I would've still dated at least one of them!" Carrie said.

"True, true. Well, us ranger women wish you the best of luck finding a man, Kira," Kim said.

"Thanks, ladies!" Kira said, hugging the girls.

Meanwhile, at the grill, Rocky was giving Conner, Ethan, and Trent some advice.

"Remember, date as many girls as you can, go to every keg party, and play it safe, always," Rocky said.

"That's not bad advice coming from you, Rocko," Jason said as the guys laughed.

"When you mean date every girl, do you mean if they ask you out first?" Conner asked.

"Yes. If a girl asks you out, you take her up on her offer, no matter what," Rocky said.

"Are keg parties as cool as they sound?" Ethan asked.

"Oh, they're more than cool, they're a huge deal in college. Go to every one, they're a great place to meet girls," Rocky said.

"How would you know, you only had eyes for Carrie," Tommy said.

"Even if I did, if a girl asked me out at one, I'd go out with her," Rocky said.

"That's true. So, Trent, how are you and Kira doing?" Tommy asked.

"We broke up. I told her I didn't think our relationship had a chance, being long-distance and all," Trent said.

"Oh, yeah, those things suck big time!" Rocky said.

"First of all, they don't suck. I was in one for a year, and it worked out," Tommy said.

"You weren't really dating Kim long-distance, bro. Your relationship didn't start until we graduated from high school," Jason said.

"Yeah, you're right, we didn't, but they still don't suck," Tommy said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. So, how do you feel about all this?" Adam asked Trent.

"I feel kind of relieved, actually. We grew apart after graduation and weren't really talking much lately. Now I can concentrate on school," Trent said.

"And dating some really hot girls, like me and Ethan are!" Conner said as Ethan nodded.

"That's for you and Ethan, not me. I prefer to wait to date until after college," Trent said.

"You're no fun!" Rocky, Conner, and Ethan said.

"Don't listen to Rocky and his dudes, Trent. Do what you're comfortable with," Tommy said.

"Thanks, Dr. O.," Trent said.


	2. Pitter Patter of Little Feet

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Power Rangers just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 2: Pitter Patter of Little Feet

Rocky and Carrie's House, Angel Grove

December 2, 2005

3 pm

Rocky, Conner, and Ethan were sitting on the couch watching reruns of some retro TV show that was on the retro TV channel when Kira came into the house.

"Hey Rocky, where's Carrie? I wanted to play my latest demo tape for her. She said she would listen to it," Kira asked.

"She's upstairs in the bathroom," Rocky said.

"Why don't you play it for us?" Conner suggested.

"No, thanks, I'll pass," Kira said, going upstairs to the bathroom.

When Kira got upstairs, she heard Carrie throwing up in the bathroom. Kira opened the door and held the older woman's hair back. Carrie looked back to see Kira holding her hair back.

"Oh, Kira, thank God you're here!" Carrie said.

"Did you forget that we had a listening session today?" Kira asked.

"Oh, yeah, we did, I'm sorry, but I have something more important on my mind," Carrie said.

"I can see that. So, what's up?" Kira asked.

"I've had this stomach bug for a week now and I can't seem to shake it off. Then this morning I discovered I missed my period a couple days ago, so put two and two together, and figure it out for yourself," Carrie said.

"You might be…pregnant?" Kira asked, her eyes wide.

"Give the girl a gold star…yes, I might be…but I won't know until I…" Carrie began.

"Take a test," Kira finished for her.

"Wait…I might have one that I bought a few weeks ago…just in case," Carrie said as she ran to the bedroom and started rummaging in her dresser.

"Ah! Here it is!" Carrie said as she held up the pregnancy test box triumphantly.

She came back to the bathroom.

"I'll step out while you take that test," Kira said as she stepped out.

"Thanks, honey," Carrie said as she shut the door.

Five minutes later she opened the door.

"Well?" Kira asked.

"Two lines. I'm pregnant," Carrie said.

"You don't seem too thrilled," Kira said.

"This is between you and me…but I don't think Rocky wants another kid," Carrie said sadly.

"What are you talking about?" Kira asked.

"We've been trying for another kid up until a couple of months ago, when Rocky mentioned that he wasn't interested in having another kid. Junior's experiencing the terrible twos and Rocky is tired of all the temper tantrums, screaming, and crying and said he doesn't want to experience the terrible twos with another kid again," Carrie said.

"So, you're not going to tell him?" Kira asked.

"No, not yet, anyway," Carrie said.

"I have a secret too, and promise you'll keep it between us," Kira said.

"What's the secret?" Carrie asked.

"I have feelings for Conner," Kira said covering her mouth.

"Wait…what?! You're serious, right? Oh gosh, you're serious. For how long?"

"Since a few weeks after college started. We were at a party in one of the dorms, and he got close to me and brushed my lips with his, and I've had feelings for him since."

"Wow…looks like we both have skeletons in the closet, for sure."

"But we can't keep them in the closet forever…they have to come out eventually."

"You're right. How about I tell Rocky about the baby and you tell Conner you have feelings for him?"

"Deal," Kira said as she shook hands with Carrie. They went downstairs, hand in hand.

"Okay boys, me and Kira have something to tell you both," Carrie said.

"You two are Lesbians?! Cool!" Rocky said as Conner nodded in agreement.

"No, we're not! Get your heads out of the gutter! Rocky, I'm pregnant! There I said it!" Carrie said.

Rocky stared at her for a few minutes, then spoke.

"Wow…really? I kind of wished that you were a Lesbian," Rocky said as Carrie slapped him upside the head.

"Ow! I'm kidding! Geez! I'm happy, all right!" Rocky said rubbing his head.

"But you said…" Carrie began.

"Carrie, you should know better to believe me when I say crap I don't mean. I was just frustrated with Junior acting the way he has lately," Rocky said.

"It's called the terrible twos, get over it! By next April he'll be through with that phase," Carrie said.

"I know, I just haven't experienced it before head on," Rocky said.

"And you think I have? I'm new at this too! Junior's gotten on my last nerves as well and I feel like throwing in the towel," Carrie said.

"Well, at least I know I'm not alone…so, truce?" Rocky asked holding out his hand for Carrie to shake.

"Truce," Carrie said as she shook Rocky's hand and he got up and gave her a hug and a kiss.

"Okay, now that you've kissed and made up, I can tell my secret. Conner, I have feelings for you," Kira said.

"No way! Oh gosh you mean it! Um…" Conner began to say.

"Dude just tell her," Ethan said.

"Okay. I have feelings for you too," Conner said quietly.

"I couldn't hear you…" Kira said.

Conner got up and gave her a kiss on the lips.

Kira just stood there for a minute, and then returned the kiss.

Carrie, Rocky, and Ethan stood there staring at them, and then walked towards the kitchen and left them alone, Ethan and Rocky fist bumping along the way.


	3. The New Girls on Campus

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Power Rangers just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 3: The New Girls on Campus

Estonia Hall, 7th floor, Angel Grove University

8 pm

December 20, 2005

Conner, Ethan, and Kira were at a semesters-end party on the 7th floor of Estonia Hall, one of AGU's residence halls, and were having a blast. They were standing near the beverage table when something, or someone, caught Ethan's eye. He started making his way over to where that someone stood.

"I haven't seen you around before, are you new here?" Ethan asked the young woman, who didn't look interested.

"I'm new…just transferred to AGU at the beginning of the month," she said.

"I'm Ethan. I go to Carlson University across the way," Ethan said.

"I'm Paulette, and I'm not interested in a relationship right now, I just broke up with my…" Paulette began until a voice interrupted her.

"Now ex-boyfriend, so she's single and ready to mingle again!" the young woman behind the voice said.

"Lisette, what are you doing?! I said that I'm not ready…"

"You broke up with Rodney two months ago, get over it and give this boy a shot! What do you have to lose…" Lisette said.

"Oh, what the hell. Ethan, would you like to dance before I kill my sister?" Paulette asked.

"Sure, that would be cool," Ethan said as he and Paulette started to dance.

Conner and Kira were watching the whole thing unfold.

"Who's that girl Ethan's dancing with?" Kira asked.

"I don't know, but I've seen her with another girl a few times before," Conner said.

A few minutes later and the song was over. Ethan and Paulette went over to where Conner and Kira were.

"So?" Conner asked Ethan.

"So, what?" Ethan asked.

"Aren't you going to introduce your dance partner to us?" Kira asked.

"Oh, yeah, stupid me. Conner, Kira, this is Paulette Anderson, Paulette, this is Conner McKnight and Kira Ford," Ethan said.

"Nice to meet you…" Paulette began until Lisette interrupted.

"And I'm Lisette, and you're fine!" Lisette said to Conner, who blushed.

Kira stepped in front of Conner, as if saying to Lisette to keep her hands off her man.

"And who are you?" Lisette asked Kira.

"Your worst nightmare if you don't keep your hands to yourself!" Kira said.

"Oh my, are you a feisty one!" Lisette said as Kira glared at her.

"She's not kidding, Lisette, so take what she said for an answer and leave him alone," Paulette said as Lisette backed off.

"Well, he's not my type anyway," Lisette said as she went off to talk to another guy.

"I'm so sorry about my sister, she can be quite a handful sometimes," Paulette said to Kira.

"That's okay, but is she always this pushy?" Kira asked.

"If a cute guy is involved, then yes, but I'll keep an eye on her, I promise," Paulette said.

"Thank you," Kira said as she steered Conner towards the dance floor, away from Lisette, who was dancing with a random guy.

A couple hours later the party ended, and everybody started heading back to their dorms. As Conner and Kira were leaving, Lisette flashed Conner the "Call me!" sign. Conner got a frightened look on his face, hoping Kira didn't see that, which she didn't. But Paulette did, and she smacked Lisette on the arm.

"Lisette don't stir up trouble! I like Ethan, and I want his friends to like me, so don't screw everything up! Got it?" Paulette whispered angrily.

"Okay, okay, I got it! Geez! You hit like a girl, you know that?" Lisette said.

"Lisette…" Paulette growled her warning.

"I'll shut up now," Lisette said as she headed towards the elevators.


	4. The Talk

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Power Rangers just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 4: The Ranger Family Meets Paulette and Lisette and the Talk

Adam and Tanya's House, Angel Grove

May 16, 2006

12 pm

Carrie and Rocky headed up the walk leading to Adam and Tanya's house with Junior when Ethan pulled up in his SUV with Conner, Kira, Paulette, and Lisette. They got out and headed up towards the house.

"Uh Oh, this isn't going to be good," Carrie said.

"What?" Rocky asked.

"Look," Carrie said as the college gang made their way up the walk.

"What's so Uh-Oh about the Banger Sisters?" Rocky asked.

"Don't call them that. Why do you call them that?" Carrie asked.

"Because they bang into and bang everything they look at," Rocky said.

"Oh…Yeah, they do that, yeah," Carrie agreed.

"Besides, Ethan, Conner, and Kira call them that all the time, and those two actually kind of like to be called that," Rocky said.

"Hey guys, ready to see the new baby?" Ethan asked.

"Yes, now that we had our comic relief. Let's go inside before Tanya calls for a search party," Carrie said as they went inside.

"What did she just say?" Lisette asked Paulette.

"Nevermind," Paulette said changing the subject.

Once inside they headed towards the living room, where Tanya was showing the baby to Kim, Tommy, and their children.

Henry Adam Park was born on May 11th and weighed in at a healthy 7 pounds 9 ounces and measured in at 20 inches long. Now he was meeting his extended family for the first time.

Tanya looked up to see Carrie, Rocky, Junior, and the college kids come in. She got a look of disgust on her face when she saw Paulette and Lisette.

Kim walked over to Carrie.

"Did you bring the Banger Sisters?" Kim asked Carrie and Rocky.

They pointed to Ethan, who just stood there looking stupid.

"Ethan…" Tanya growled.

"Hey, you said I could bring anybody, so I brought the Banger Sisters. Besides, me and Paulette are dating so she is part of the family, whether you like it or not," Ethan said.

Tanya got an angry look on her face and started to get up when Adam stopped her.

"Sit, or else you'll drop Henry on his head," Adam said.

"Take Henry, I need to cool off," Tanya said as she got up and left the room.

"I'll go after her," Aisha said as she went after Tanya.

"Maybe now's a good time to have "the talk"," Carrie whispered to Kim as she nodded.

As if on cue, Tommy stood up.

"I think you five should sit down, now," Tommy said to the college kids as Trent walked in with his new girlfriend.

"Trent, Melanie, you should sit down too," Tommy said. Trent had a confused look on his face as Mel made him sit down.

"Okay, I really don't want to ask this question, but are you seven…you know…what's the phrase I'm looking for?" Tommy began.

"Having Sex, you mean?" Paulette asked.

"Yes, that's the one! So, are you?" Tommy asked.

"You want the truth? We did it, once, after a dorm party. It was rushed, because Lisette kept on pounding at the door, asking, "Are you doing it? Are you doing it?" She sounded pretty funny, actually," Paulette said as Ethan chuckled.

"Okay, and were you careful?" Tommy asked so Paulette could understand.

"What?" Paulette asked dumbly.

"He's asking if you are on the pill and if Ethan used a condom," Rocky said.

"Oh…that. I'm on the pill, and I can't remember if Ethan put one on," Paulette said.

"Oh, brother, this is going to be a nightmare," Kim sighed.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Paulette asked.

"That means if you continue to be reckless, you'll end up with one of these!" Carrie said now holding Henry for them to see.

"Oh, he's so cute…what's your point?" Paulette asked.

"I think what the older adults are trying to say is if we're not careful we'll have babies sooner than later," Lisette said.

"Lisette gets the brownie points! Finally! I thought we were going to have to draw pictures," Carrie said.

"Uh, how can we draw…nevermind," Rocky said.

"Okay, are you guys done with 20 questions or what? Because I thought we were here to see the new baby not get "the talk?" Kira said.

"Kira, we're just concerned, that's all," Kim said softly.

"No, you're not! You guys are acting a lot like our parents, not our friends! Come on, Conner, we're leaving!" Kira said as she and Conner got up and headed towards the door.

"We're leaving too. Come on Ethan and Lisette!" Paulette said as the three of them headed towards the door.

"I hate to leave, but y'all are creepy!" Lisette said as they left. Seconds later the adults heard screeching tires, and just like that, the kids were gone.

"Okay, that didn't go well," Carrie said.

"You guys screwed up, all right. I just got a text from Ethan. The kids aren't going to speak to us ever again after what happened," Aisha said.

"Yep, that says it all. I mean, whose bright idea was it to have "the talk" anyways?" Rocky asked.

The adults all looked at Tommy, who shrugged.

"What?" Tommy asked.

"I told you it was a bad idea from the get-go, but you wouldn't listen to me," Kim said.

"I'm just surprised that Trent and Mel are still here," Tommy said.

"What? We blocked out what you were saying," Mel said.

"Yeah, and they probably did the same, well kind of. I do agree with Kira though, you were acting like our parents," Trent said.

"You're all right, okay? I was just trying to be helpful, that's all!" Tommy said.

"But you didn't sound that way," Mel said.

"Yeah, you were almost accusing all of us of having sex," Trent said.

"Yeah, and according to Trent, Kira's mother did not do a good job of giving "the talk"," Mel said.

"I met Kira's mother. She seems all right," Kim said.

"Yeah, when she's sober. Kira's mother is an alcoholic. After Kira's father died, she turned on Kira, started belittling the heck out of her. She gave "the talk" after she had a copious amount of alcohol, and she basically traumatized Kira to death, so she's afraid to do it with anybody," Trent said.

"Oh my gosh, we didn't know…" Kim said.

"Well now you do. Look, I'll try to smooth things over with the others, but eventually you all are going to have to apologize," Trent said.

"Trent's right. We have to make things right with them, but how?" Carrie asked.

"By listening to them, not accusing them," Aisha said.

"I think we'll wait awhile, let them blow off some steam, or just let them come to us," Kim said.

"That sounds like a plan. Well, me and Mel have dinner reservations with my dad and Elsa. Gotta run. See all of you later," Trent said as he and Mel got up.

"Nice seeing you all. The baby is a cutie, by the way," Mel said as she and Trent left.

Tanya came back in and took Henry from Adam.

"If I knew Tommy was giving "The Talk" I would've stayed in the room. Looks like you guys screwed up big time," Tanya said.

"We already know that Tanya, thanks," Kim said rolling her eyes.

"No problem. Now if you'll excuse me, I must feed Henry," Tanya said as she took Henry upstairs.

Kim and Tommy's House, Reefside

May 23, 2006

2 pm

Kim was playing with Lorelei on the floor in the living room while Brielle and Bennett were watching a cartoon when there was a knock on the door.

"Door's open," Kim said as Kira let herself in.

"Hey Kim, can we talk?" Kira asked.

"Sure, sweetie. What's up?" Kim asked.

"It was about last week. I'm sorry we acted the way we did, we weren't expecting what Dr. O said to us, it was so sudden. It brought me back to my mom and our talk, and…"

"It's okay, Kira. Trent told us about your mom and how she treats you when she's drinking," Kim said.

"Yeah, she's usually sober during the day, but at night she drinks, a lot, and that's when she gets real nasty, cusses and swears at me. Before my dad died, she was fine, called me her angel and said nothing but good and sweet things to me, but ever since

he died, she went downhill and started to drink, the hard stuff mainly, and it's been hell ever since," Kira said.

"You know, if you ever need to talk, you can come to me or one of the girls, we'll listen," Kim said.

"Thanks, Kim. That means a lot," Kira said as she gave Kim a hug.

"Mommy! Benny spilled juice on the floor!" Brielle shouted from upstairs.

"Oh, Mommy duty calls. Can you watch Lorelei for me while I clean up the spill?" Kim said heading to the kitchen.

"Sure," Kira said as Kim got some paper towels and carpet cleaner and went upstairs.

Lorelei and Kira just stared at each other for a minute, then Lorelei smiled at Kira.

"You're cute when you smile, you know that?" Kira said as Lorelei crawled over to her and hugged her.

Kira smiled and returned the hug.

Tommy came in the front door and smiled at the exchange.

"She likes you, more than Conner and Ethan. When they hold her, she squirms and cries," Tommy said.

"Hey Dr. O. I didn't notice you came in," Kira said.

"Kira, about last week…" Tommy began.

"It's okay, Dr. O. You meant well. I just had a bad experience with my mom, that's all," Kira said.

"Yeah, Trent told us. I'm sorry, about your mom," Tommy said.

"It's okay, she has her moments. She's tolerable, for now," Kira said.

Kim came downstairs.

"Oh, hey honey, you're home. Watch Lorelei while I get dinner started," Kim said heading to the kitchen.

"Speaking of dinner, me and Conner are having dinner with Paulette, Ethan, Lisette, Trent, and Mel tonight so I better get going," Kira said as she got up.

"How are the others doing after "The Talk"?" Tommy asked.

"They're fine. They're over it now. Bye Kim, Dr. O," Kira said as she left.


	5. A Lesson About Reality

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Power Rangers just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 5: A Lesson About Reality

On the Road between Reefside and Angel Grove

July 6, 2006

5 pm

Carrie and Rocky were driving along the road between Reefside and Angel Grove after watching Kim and Tommy's kids while Kim and Tommy went out on one of their many dates just to get away from the kids. They were on their way to Conner's house to pick up Conner and Kira for their double date. Kira was staying in the guest room at Conner's parents' house for the summer since staying at her mom's house wasn't a wise decision.

Carrie was a day away from her due date with her and Rocky's second child, which they found out was a boy, much to Carrie's dismay. She badly hoped for a girl but wasn't lucky this time around.

Junior was at Rocky's parents' house spending the day with his grandparents, so his parents can get some time to themselves before the baby comes.

"Hey guys, ready for a fun night out?" Conner said as he and Kira got in the car.

"Yes, very much so. So, where to?" Carrie asked.

"That Italian place Jimmy always raves about," Conner said.

"Good choice! My brother always has good recommendations!" Carrie said as they started driving.

They got to the Italian place where they got seated immediately. After a half an hour they got their food. Towards the end of their dinner Carrie winced in pain.

"Carrie, are you okay?" Kira asked.

"Me? I'm fine, couldn't feel better…man, that hurt!" Carrie said.

"Um, that's not feeling okay, Carrie," Rocky said.

Carrie tried to speak but another sharp pain interrupted her.

"Hey, what is under my feet? It's suddenly wet under here," Conner said.

"That's because my water just broke!" Carrie said through gritted teeth.

Conner, Kira, and Rocky looked at each other then.

"Oh, shit!" They said in unison as they got up out of their chairs.

"We have to go! Like right now!" Rocky said as he and Kira helped Carrie out of her chair and started walking towards the door.

"Conner, ever wondered where babies come from? Well, you're about to find out," Kira said as she and Rocky got Carrie in the car.

Carrie and Rocky were in the front and Conner and Kira were in the back. Rocky was careful not to go over the speeding limit as he drove to the hospital.

"Just hang on Carrie. We're almost there!" Rocky reassured her.

"I'll try but I'm not making any promises," Carrie said breathing through a contraction.

"What does she mean?" Conner said in a panicked voice.

"She means that the baby could come at any moment," Kira said as Conner started to panic even more.

Kira was right. After a quarter of a mile Carrie started tugging at Rocky's sleeve.

"Rocky, pull over," Carrie said in pain.

"What?" Rocky said concentrating on the road.

"I said pull, over, now!" Carrie said through gritted teeth.

"Okay! Okay! I'm pulling over!" Rocky said as he pulled over to the side of the road.

He went around to the passenger's side of the car and opened the door.

"Okay, what's going on? How far apart are they?" Rocky asked.

"Right on top of each other. I have to push, now!" Carrie said.

"Wait…we just left the restaurant ten minutes ago! How could they be on top of each other?!" Rocky said loudly.

"Well, maybe this baby listened to me this morning and decided not to wait five days after his due date to come like our previous son did!" Carrie shot back loudly.

"So, you're saying…" Rocky began.

"Get ready to catch your son, because I'm pushing!" Carrie said as she grabbed on to the handle above the seat and started to push.

Rocky looked between her legs and whistled. The baby was crowning.

"Kira, hand me the emergency car kit from the backseat," Rocky said as Kira did as she was told.

Rocky put the gloves on, went between Carrie's legs, and helped guide the baby's head out.

Conner started freaking out then and there. Kira slapped him upside the head.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Conner yelped.

"Stop freaking out! You're not helping the situation any!" Kira said.

"Okay Carrie, the head's out. A couple more should do it," Rocky said as Carrie took a deep breath and pushed.

Then one more push and a baby's cry could be heard.

"He's here, Carrie! You were awesome!" Rocky said, holding his screaming son in his arms, wrapping him up in a blanket and handing him to Carrie.

Just then a farmer came out to the car.

"I heard screaming, so I just wanted to make sure that everything's alright," the farmer said. Then he saw the baby and his eyes grew wide.

"My wife just had a baby. Can you take my phone and call 9-1-1 for me please?" Rocky asked.

"Sure can. Congratulations by the way," the farmer said as he dialed 9-1-1.

"Thanks. You guys okay back there?" Rocky asked.

"I am but Conner passed out," Kira said chuckling to herself. Rocky and Carrie started to laugh.

Ten minutes later the ambulance came, and the paramedics started to take care of Carrie and the baby. Conner came to to two paramedics standing over him along with Kira and Rocky.

"What happened? Where's the fire?" Conner asked.

"Carrie had the baby, and you passed out," Rocky said laughing.

"I did? What is it?" Conner asked.

"It's a boy. It's been a boy for the last four months, you idiot!" Kira said also laughing.

"I knew that," Conner said as he started to get up.

"Are you sure you're okay enough to get up, son?" One of the paramedics asked Conner.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'll just stay here and sit for a minute," Conner said, knowing what was inside the ambulance.

"I'll drive the car with him and his girlfriend to the hospital. I'll follow you guys," Rocky said to the paramedics as they nodded.

Soon the ambulance and Rocky, Kira, and Conner were on the road to the hospital. Five minutes later they arrived.

"Rocky, I think Conner passed out again," Kira said.

"Looks like he had too much excitement for one day," Rocky chuckled to himself.

The next morning…

Kira got off the elevator and walked towards Carrie's room. She knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Carrie asked.

"It's Kira. Are you busy?" Kira asked.

"Nope. Come in," Carrie said as Kira went into the room.

Carrie was sitting up in bed eating some McDonalds that Rocky snuck in while Rocky was holding the baby.

"Oh, he is so cute up close!" Kira said.

"Thank you, honey. How's Conner doing?" Carrie asked.

"Doing better. Aside from the low blood sugar and too much excitement last night, he seems to have recovered just fine. Ethan, Paulette, and Lisette are with him now," Kira said.

"He's doomed," Rocky said as Carrie swatted him on the arm.

Just then they could hear the Banger Sisters laughing along with Ethan as they came up the hall.

"Come on in you three," Rocky said as they came in, Ethan pushing Conner in a wheelchair.

"Oh, look at the baby! Isn't he the cutest, wittle thing you've ever seen?" Lisette said in baby talk.

"Don't traumatize the baby, Lisette!" Paulette said.

"Oh, he's heard her talk like that for nine months. He's fine," Carrie said.

"May I?" Paulette asked as Carrie nodded.

Rocky didn't want to hand the baby over to her, but Carrie swatted him on the arm again and he reluctantly gave the baby to her.

Paulette cradled the baby close to her for a few minutes.

"Okay, Paulette, time to give him back," Rocky said but Paulette swatted him away.

"Paulette, I know you like holding him, but it's time to let the others hold him," Carrie said as Paulette handed him to Kira.

Kira held him for a few minutes.

"Conner, would you like to hold him?" Kira asked.

"I don't know…what if I drop him?" Conner said.

"Then me and Carrie will kill you…no, just hold him, dude," Rocky said as Kira put the baby in Conner's arms.

"Look, he likes me," Conner said as the baby "smiled".

"No, that's just gas," Carrie said as Rocky and the others laughed.

"I knew that," Conner said as Rocky took the baby from him.

"What's his name?" Lisette asked, now holding the baby.

"Jacob Conner Anthony, Jacob because we liked the name, Conner for Conner, and Anthony for my dad," Rocky said.

"You named your kid after me? I am so touched dude!" Conner said.

"Well, you were present for his birth, and you passed out, twice, so we thought it was fitting to give him your name as part of his first name," Carrie said.

"Thanks, guys! You both are awesome, you know that?" Conner said.

"We know, and you're welcome," Carrie said as some of their friends started coming in to see the baby, and to give Conner a hard time for passing out, twice.


	6. Sophomore Year and Picking Majors

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Power Rangers just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 6: Sophomore Year and Picking Majors

Rocky and Carrie's House, Angel Grove

September 16, 2006

3 pm

Carrie was busy in the kitchen getting the dishwasher emptied when Kira, Conner, Ethan, Paulette, and Lisette walked through the door. They were talking about something Carrie couldn't catch.

Jacob started to fuss.

"I'll get him, Carrie," Kira said as she went in the living room.

"Thanks, sweetie," Carrie said, almost finished with the dishwasher.

"Hey, baby boy. Why the sad face?" Kira cooed to the baby as she picked him up.

Jacob nuzzled her face as he whimpered.

"He's probably hungry. I'm done with the dishwasher. I'll get you a bottle," Carrie said as she got a bottle out of the fridge and put it in the bottle warmer.

A few minutes later Carrie gave the bottle to Kira as she put the nipple to Jacob's mouth as he started to suck on it.

"So, what were you guys talking about as you were coming in the house?" Carrie asked.

"Oh, we were talking about how all of us minus Conner have chosen majors already," Ethan said.

"Oh! So, what did you decide on?" Carrie asked.

"I'm going for my programming degree in game development," Ethan said.

"I'm going for a degree in Music Development," Kira said.

"Me and Paulette are going for our degrees in Secondary Education to become high school teachers," Lisette said.

Conner couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny, Conner?" Kira asked.

"Nothing. I just feel sorry for whoever has the Banger Sisters for teachers," Conner said.

"Well, at least we picked majors, you haven't!" Paulette said.

"Okay, you win. I don't know what I want to do, besides being a professional soccer player," Conner said.

"You need a degree to fall back on in case you get injured and can't play," Carrie said.

"Yeah, pick something that has to do with sports," Ethan said.

"My advisor said sports and exercise physiology would be a good one to try," Conner said.

"Then go with that," Carrie said.

Paulette and Lisette started to laugh.

"What's so funny, Banger Sisters?" Conner asked.

"Nothing. We feel sorry for anyone that has you as a trainer," Lisette said.

"Ha ha very funny," Conner said.

"Banger Sisters for the win, or should I say double win," Paulette said as she and Lisette high fived each other.


	7. A Power Outage While Babysitting

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Power Rangers just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 7: A Power Outage While Babysitting

Rocky and Carrie's House, Angel Grove

February 14, 2007

5 pm

Rocky kept on looking out the window along with Adam waiting for the teens to pull up in front of the house. Then Ethan's SUV pulled up and the teens got out.

"Finally!" Tanya said as she was holding Henry.

Zenith and Junior were busy playing ninja.

Carrie was in the kitchen pulling dinner for the kids out of the oven.

"Sorry we're late. We kept on getting stopped by various people in Conner's dorm," Ethan said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I don't want to know. Here, take Henry," Tanya said as she handed Ethan Henry.

"Dinner's ready. It's pizza. Junior and Zenith each get two slices of pizza, the small one. You guys get the larger one to share," Carrie said.

Conner and Ethan high fived as Ethan handed Henry to Paulette.

"Sure, he hands me the baby when he's about to…oh crap!" Paulette said as Henry spit up all over her blouse.

"Smart boy," Tanya said taking Henry from Paulette.

Lisette got Paulette a wet washcloth from the bathroom and Paulette proceeded to clean herself off.

"Phone numbers are on the fridge. We're double dating for dinner and then headed to a nightclub to meet up with Tommy, Kim, Aisha, Jimmy, Jason, and Trini to celebrate Kim's birthday. We should be home by midnight," Carrie said.

"One rule…no getting it on, at all whatsoever, especially on the couch, it's leather," Rocky said handing Jacob over to Kira as he left the house with Carrie, Adam, and Tanya.

"He thinks we're going to do it," Conner said as Ethan laughed.

"Of course, we're not because we got 4 kids to watch," Kira said as she sat down with Jacob and grabbed a slice of pizza. Lisette was holding Henry.

"What're you three girls going to do? Me and Ethan know what we're going to do," Conner said.

"Watch the kids of course, and you two are not playing video games! You two are watching the kids with us," Paulette said.

"Yeah, you two are not having fun when we're not," Lisette said.

"Aw man!" Conner and Ethan said in unison.

The five of them ate their pizza in silence until Zenith spoke up.

"Hey Kira, can we play house after dinner?" Zenith asked.

"Sure, Z. I'm sure we can all play house," Kira said looking at Conner and Ethan who groaned.

After dinner as promised the teens, Junior, and Z all played house. Then thunder sounded and it started to pour outside.

Then the lights flickered, and just like that the power went out.

Jacob and Henry started to cry and Junior and Z thought it was cool that the lights went out.

"Are there any candles in this house?" Paulette asked.

"In the laundry room," Kira said as Paulette left the room.

Minutes later she came back with several candles and matches and lit the candles.

"There. Now we won't be in the dark," Paulette said as she sat down next to Ethan.

"Kira, can we play go fish?" Zenith asked.

"Sure sweetie," Kira said as Zenith grabbed the deck of cards and put them on the table.

Soon a game of go fish was in swing and Conner was doing surprisingly well at it. He even won a couple of games.

Then 7:30 pm came around and it was time for the little kids to go to bed. The power was back on but it was still pouring outside.

"The kids are in bed. Now What?" Paulette asked.

Conner and Ethan put their arms around their girlfriends but were met with a hand in the face and pushed away.

"Not that! How about we watch a movie," Kira said as the boys groaned.

"Yeah, a movie sounds good. What do they have for movies anyways?" Paulette asked.

"80's and 90's cult movies, I already looked. Boring!" Conner yawned.

"Do they have The Breakfast Club?!" Lisette asked.

"No! I mean, yes, they have that, anything but that, though! Super boring!" Ethan said sticking his tongue out as Paulette hit him on the arm.

"Breakfast Club it is," Kira said as Conner and Ethan groaned.

Paulette put the movie in the DVD player. The five teens sat on the couch together watching the movie.

Halfway through the movie Junior and Z came down the stairs.

"Hey Junior, Z. What's up?" Kira asked.

"We heard scary noises from under my bed. Can you please check?" Junior asked.

"Sure, we can, honey," Paulette said as she, Lisette, and Kira followed the kids upstairs.

Conner and Ethan continued to watch the movie, bored out of their minds. Then Conner spoke.

"When is this movie going to end? It's so boring!" Conner said yawning.

"You know they have Die Hard, right?" Ethan said.

"Yeah, locked up in Rocky's Secret Locker so Junior doesn't find it!" Conner said annoyed.

"Guess who knows the combination?" Ethan asked slyly.

"You?! No way! Well, open it!" Conner said as Ethan got up.

Just then a car pulled into the driveway. Ethan stopped in his tracks.

"Man, they're early!" Conner said as car doors opened and shut.

The adults came in the door then.

"Hey boys! Where are the girls?" Carrie asked.

"Upstairs. Junior and Z heard scary noises and they went to check under Junior's bed," Conner said.

"We'll go upstairs," Carrie said as she and Tanya went upstairs.

"So, anything interesting happen while we were gone?" Rocky asked.

"No, just watched the most boring movie on the planet. No doing it of any kind happened on your precious couch," Conner said.

"Good." Rocky said.

"Why are you home early?" Ethan asked.

"The nightclub we were at flooded. It closed early," Rocky said.

"Oh, I knew that," Conner said.

Paulette, Lisette, and Kira came down the stairs then.

"Ready to go, guys?" Kira asked.

"Yeah, we are," Conner said as Ethan nodded.

"Oh here, some cash for each of you," Rocky said as he handed each teen a 50-dollar bill. The teens faces lit up.

"Thanks, Rocky!" The teens said as they left.

"You're Welcome!" Rocky said after them as he shut the door.


	8. Junior Year and Taking the Next Step

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Power Rangers just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 8: Junior Year and Taking the Next Step

Carrie and Rocky's House, Angel Grove

September 6, 2007

3 pm

Rocky and Conner were sitting on the couch nursing big bowls of ice cream when they heard arguing coming from outside. Then Paulette stormed in followed by Ethan.

"Why do I have to put one on? You're on the pill!" Ethan said.

"It's not just that, it's also about STD's and HIV! You need to put one on!" Paulette said.

"Look, how about I get tested for all those things? You have to promise to get tested too!" Ethan said.

"Guys, we're trying to eat here," Rocky said.

"Oh, sorry, my bad," Paulette said turning to Ethan.

"Okay, I'll make an appointment for both of us for tomorrow at the health center. You better not chicken out!" Ethan said.

"I won't, but you probably will," Paulette said as she left.

"Why are you guys worrying about this stuff? You've been doing it since freshman year," Conner said.

"Yeah, well, the last three times I didn't put one on and Paulette could tell. Then she read something in a women's health magazine about risk of infection and she's been hounding me ever since," Ethan said.

"You're supposed to put one on anyways. It's the responsible thing to do," Rocky said.

"Yeah I get that. But then I get carried away and forget to use one," Ethan said.

"That sounds familiar. Didn't Dr. O forget to put one on and he ended up having three oopses?" Conner asked Rocky.

"You mean JT, Amelia, and Lorelei? Yeah, and his wife did not like him very much after each one," Rocky said.

"So, I shouldn't be like Dr. O then?" Ethan asked.

"That's right. Don't pull a Tommy Oliver and you'll be just fine," Rocky said as he got up and went to the bathroom.

He returned, carrying a box of condoms.

"Here, me and Carrie aren't using these right now since we're trying for another kid, so you and Conner can split them," Rocky said.

"Cool!" Ethan and Conner said as Conner took his share, and Ethan took the other half.

"Thanks, Dude!" Conner said as Ethan nodded his appreciation.

"No problem!" Rocky said as he went back to his ice cream.

The Quad, Angel Grove University, Angel Grove

September 7, 2007

2 pm

Conner, Kira, and Lisette were sitting on a picnic table in the quad when Ethan and Paulette came up to them.

"Well…what were the results?" Lisette asked.

"We are 100% disease free! Which means that we can do it as much as we want, if we're safe," Paulette said.

"That's good." Lisette said.

"Conner, can we take a walk, please?" Kira asked.

"Sure," Conner said as he and Kira started walking.

"Conner, I think we should take the next step," Kira said.

"What next step?" Conner said taking a swig of water.

"I think we should have sex," Kira said.

Conner choked on his water.

"Wait…what?" Conner asked.

"We should have sex. We waited long enough and we're both ready, so why not?" Kira said.

"Well, Rocky gave me some condoms so I'm ready with that part, but what about you?" Conner said.

"I just got on the pill, so I'm ready too," Kira said.

"Well, heck let's just do it already!" Conner said as he started kissing Kira. Kira stopped him.

"No, not here. My dorm room, now!" Kira said as she pulled Conner with her towards her dorm room.

September 8, 2007

8 am

Conner and Kira were fast asleep in each other's arms underneath the covers on Kira's bed when the door opened.

"Took you long enough!" Paulette said.

They both jumped.

"Paulette, I thought I had the door locked!" Kira said.

"I unlocked it. It is also mine and Lisette's room, in addition to yours. We're roomies, remember?" Paulette said.

"Oh, yeah, forgot," Kira said.

"Lisette! Guess who did it?!" Paulette asked her sister as Lisette came in.

"Whoa! Nice! It took you long enough!" Lisette said.

"Oh, brother," Kira said to herself.

"Looks like someone missed the trash can. Ew!" Lisette said looking down at the used condom.

"Well, at least I used one!" Conner said.

"Yeah, at least you're not as forgetful as Ethan is," Paulette said.

"Can you guys give us a minute. We need to clean up and get dressed," Kira said.

"Oh no, we're fine," Lisette said.

"No, I mean it. Leave, now!" Kira said tossing a pillow at them.

"Okay, okay, we're going!" Paulette said as she and Lisette left the room.


	9. Kira's Pregnant Pause

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Power Rangers just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 9: Kira's Pregnant Pause

Carrie and Rocky's House, Angel Grove

September 1, 2008

1 pm

Conner, Ethan, and Rocky were watching TV while Carrie was feeding her and Rocky's 2 month old daughter Elizabeth, who was born this July.

Then Conner's cell phone rang. He answered it and his face grew grim.

"That…that was Adam. There's something wrong with Kira. He wouldn't tell me much. I gotta go!" Conner said as he ran out the door to his car, Ethan following.

Carrie and Rocky's faces repeated his. They knew Kira wasn't herself lately, especially after finding her mother dead a few weeks before, and agreeing to Adam's offer to help the Operation Overdrive rangers a week later.

Angel Grove Community Hospital, Angel Grove

1:30 pm

Carrie and Rocky called Tommy and Kim and told them to meet them at the hospital. They went straight to the ER where Conner, Ethan, and Adam were. Conner was glaring at Adam, who winced. He knew Conner was mad at him for asking Kira to accompany him on that mission.

"Any news?" Rocky asked.

"Not yet. The doctors with her now," Conner said still glaring at Adam.

Just then the doctor came out as Tommy and Kim arrived.

"How is she, doc?" Conner asked.

"She has a fibroid in her uterus that caused some bleeding, but we have since stopped the bleeding from becoming worse. But there is something you should know," the doctor said.

"What is it?" Conner asked.

"Well, if a fibroid causes bleeding we have to remove it, but we can't remove it due to her condition," the doctor said.

Conner knew what was coming. He sunk low into his seat and buried his head in his hands.

Rocky sat next to him and sighed, putting a hand on Conner's back.

Carrie, Ethan, Tommy, and Kim looked at each other but they didn't speak.

"I take it you know what I'm going to say next," the doctor said.

"Is she…the baby…in any danger?" Conner spoke.

"For now, no. We just must monitor the fibroid to see if it grows any more and causes more bleeding. If we must remove it before the baby is viable, then we would have to terminate the pregnancy," the doctor said.

"Thanks, doctor," Carrie said as he went back to Kira's room.

Conner clenched his fists and stood up, shaking, staring at Adam.

Rocky stood up and got ahold of Conner before his anger got the best of him.

"Don't, Conner. Not here, not now," Rocky said.

Tommy started to lead Adam outside, out of Conner's reach.

Conner settled down as he sat back down.

"Aw, man, what am I going to do? How do I tell my parents?" Conner asked.

"Calm down, dude, relax. You can't focus on that right now, you must focus on Kira and the baby. She just lost her mom, she needs all our support right now," Rocky said.

"You're right, dude. But where do we start?" Conner asked.

A nurse came out then.

"We're going to move Miss Ford up to a room in the high-risk ward now. You all can wait in the waiting room until we call you back to her room," the nurse said as Conner nodded. They all went up to the high-risk ward then.

A half-an-hour passed as they waited for the nurse to come out.

Then she came out.

"You all can come back to see her now," the nurse said.

They walked down the hall to Kira's room. They went inside.

Kira was hooked up to every monitor imaginable. She was hooked up to multiple IV pumps. But the color in her skin was slowly getting back to normal.

Conner sat down next to her.

Kira opened her eyes.

"Conner…I'm sorry…I shouldn't have gone…" Kira began.

"It's okay, baby. You had your reasons," Conner said.

"No, it's not okay. I shouldn't have left, not after what happened to my mother, I should've listened to you, but I didn't, and now…" Kira said until Conner shushed her.

"It's not your fault, Kira, none of this is. You're fine now and so is the baby," Conner said.

"I'm scared, Conner. I'm afraid I'll be like my mom, that something will happen that will make me turn into her," Kira said.

"I won't let that happen, Kira, not now, not ever," Conner said squeezing her hand.

"We're going to leave you two alone to talk," Carrie said as she patted Conner on the shoulder as she, Rocky, Ethan, Tommy, and Kim left the room.

A Few Days Later

Kira was staying at Tommy and Kim's house for a couple of weeks since the doctor wouldn't let her stay at the dorms. Conner came by and visited as often as Kira wanted.

Kim went to Lorelei's room, which was Kira's room for the time being, carrying a tray with a bowl of soup on it. Lorelei was staying in Amelia and Brielle's room for the weeks that Kira was staying at the house.

"Hey Kira, can I come in? I brought you something to eat," Kim said.

"I'm not hungry, thanks," Kira said.

"You said that at Breakfast. I'm coming in," Kim said as she came in. Kira was sitting up in bed reading a book.

"I'm ready for it," Kira said.

"Ready for what?" Kim asked, putting down the tray.

"Whatever speech you have about "facing the consequences of your actions". I'm ready for it," Kira said grimacing.

"I'm not here to give you that speech, Kira. I'm just here to make sure you eat something at least once per day, that's all," Kim said.

"Oh. That soup does look good, though," Kira said taking the bowl from the tray.

"I'm glad you like it. It's an old Hart family recipe for Tomato Soup. It has a secret ingredient in it," Kim said.

"What's the secret ingredient?" Kira asked.

"If I told you it wouldn't be a secret, now would it?" Kim said.

"Thanks for letting me stay with you and Dr. O, and for not acting like parents," Kira said.

"You're welcome, sweetie. Now keep eating, you and the baby need nourishment," Kim said as Kira ate.

"So, how did your parents react when you told them you were pregnant with JT and Amelia?" Kira asked Kim.

"My mom found out when the coach told me the results of my physical and I told my dad when I was five months along. My dad sighed and gave me a speech about why you should practice safe sex, then told me he was looking forward to being a grandfather and that me and Tommy had what it took to be parents. My mom, however, was so pissed off at me she forced me to write that "Dear John" letter to Tommy, ending our relationship," Kim said.

"Wow, I've heard about the letter from the others, that what you wrote wasn't true, you were still in love with Dr. O all that time," Kira said.

"Yes, I was. I also didn't tell Jason and Trini about the babies until my water broke. Jason wasn't too happy with me."

"Yeah, he told me that too."

"I don't know if I should say this, but I think you and Conner should take some parenting classes. Tommy's mother, Jan, works at the hospital in Angel Grove as a nurse educator and she made me, and Tommy take the hospital's baby and toddler boot camp. The hospital in Miami had similar classes which I took while I was living there before moving back to Angel Grove for college. It goes over what to expect in the first two years of a baby's life. You should talk to her about it."

"You know, that's not a bad idea. I'll talk to Conner about it," Kira said as she heard a panicked voice in the living room. Kim went to investigate it.

Kim found Ethan talking erratically to Tommy.

"Ethan, calm down! Start from the beginning," Tommy said.

"Okay. After Paulette's doctor's appointment, when we found out that she's pregnant, she started arguing with me, and then she got in the car and drove away. I got Adam to take me here," Ethan said out of breath.

"Do you know where she went?" Kim asked.

"I know where she went," Kira said gently.

"You know where she went? Because I don't," Ethan said.

"She went to this mom and pop diner outside of town, Dino's it's called. Me, her, and Lisette go there after class on Thursdays," Kira said.

"Yeah, she won't tell me where the "secret spot" is," Ethan said.

"Now you know. I'll go with you and Adam in his car," Kira said.

"Do you want me to come with?" Kim asked.

"It would help, yeah," Kira said as they left the house.

It took half an hour to drive to Dino's. Kim was surprised to see a small white building standing alone on a back road.

"That's Dino's right there. Only has three tables and a counter," Kira said as she got out of the car.

Kira went over to where Paulette was sitting.

"Is this seat taken?" Kira asked.

"Oh, hey, no, it's not. I see Ethan told you everything," Paulette said.

"Yeah, you need to talk to him, Paulette. It's his baby too. He's worried about you," Kira said.

"I know, but don't you think us four are a little too young to be parents? What if we screw up?"

"20 is not too young, Paulette. We're seniors in college. It's not like we're 16 and in high school. If we screw up, we'll just learn from it and move on."

"You're right. What should I be worried about? Send Ethan in here," Paulette said as Kira went to get Ethan.

Kira sat down in the car and watched as Paulette and Ethan talked in the diner. They got up and hugged. Kira smiled.

She knew then that everything was going to be alright.


	10. Baby Boot Camp

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Power Rangers just the ones I make up in this story.

Chapter 10: Baby Boot Camp

Angel Grove Community Hospital, Angel Grove

September 18, 2008

7 pm

Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Paulette sat in the back of the classroom on the hospital's fifth floor not knowing what to expect from their first baby boot camp class. There was a mixture of ages in the room from people in their late teens, early to late twenties, and early thirties.

Jan came in then, five minutes late.

"Sorry I'm late. I just came from my son's house. Emergency babysitting," Jan said.

"Now I know where Dr. O gets his lateness genes from," Conner said to Ethan as Ethan nodded in agreement.

"Okay. Welcome everyone to this first class of baby boot camp. This class will cover everything you will need to know about a baby's first two years of life. Boot camp is divided into two parts, part one is the first year and part two is the second year. You all are in part one, which is one night a week for 6 months. Some of you are required to take it most of you are not."

"Tonight, will feel like you're in biology class all over again because we will cover how a baby is made and the stages of pregnancy," Jan said.

Laughter could be heard from the corner.

"Mr. McKnight, why do you think this is funny?" Jan asked.

Conner looked at the corner and saw his older brother Eric with a young woman who looked very pregnant.

"I don't know why we need to learn that stuff. We already know how a baby is made," Eric said.

"You should know. This is the third time you've taken the class in five years," Jan said.

Eric then looked at Conner and laughed, then got up and walked over to where Conner was.

"Well lookie here, the goody two shoes finally had the balls to knock someone up," Eric said.

"Hello, Eric," Conner said through gritted teeth.

"So, who's the lucky girl, huh?" Eric said looking around.

"That would be me," Kira said.

"Oh look, another goody two shoes. Man, your kid's going to be a wimp when it grows up," Eric said.

"Well, that's better than being screwed up like your kids are," Connor said.

"I would watch it if I were you, I could wipe an oil spill up with your face."

Conner stayed silent, clutching his fists at his sides.

"Did you tell Mom and Dad yet? They didn't take my expecting news really well," Eric said.

"I'm telling Mom after class while she's on break," Conner said.

"Good luck with that."

"Okay, boys, enough talk. If Eric can keep his mouth shut for two hours, we should get through all this material," Jan said as she turned on the projector and started the lecture.

When class was over, Conner and Kira went up to Jan.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Oliver about my brother. My parents threw him out when he told them his girlfriend, Destiny, was pregnant. Plus, they caught him smoking an illegal substance in his room," Conner said.

"You two are brothers? If I knew that earlier, I wouldn't have put you two in the same session. I'll have to move him to the Thursday class then," Jan said.

"How many times has he been in this class?" Conner asked.

"Three. One for each kid and girlfriend. He has three kids by three different women. The woman you saw with him is named Lunar, his third baby mama. She's due in a month," Jan said.

"Wow. What happened to the original baby mama, Destiny?" Conner asked.

"He broke up with her six months after his first daughter, Sierra, was born. Then two years later he had another baby girl, that time with another girl, Tessa. They broke up eight months after baby Jerrica was born. Now two years later he's having another baby, this time a boy, with Lunar," Jan explained.

"I hope I don't wind up like him," Conner said.

"You won't. You got a good head on your shoulders. You'll be okay. You got my son and his wife and their friends for support," Jan said.

"Well, now I have to tell my mom about the baby. Wish me luck," Conner said.

"Good luck. Don't worry about your mom. If I know Sheila, she'll be excited to be a grandma, especially by you. She brags about you constantly," Jan said.

"I hope," Conner said as he and Kira left the classroom and headed to the cafeteria.

Conner's mom was eating at a table with another woman, who works in her department. Sheila McKnight was a clerk in the ER and loved her job.

"Hey mom," Conner said.

"Oh, hey sweetie," Sheila said as she hugged her youngest son and his girlfriend.

"Mom, we need to tell you something," Conner said.

The other woman, Vickie, took that as her cue to leave.

"What is it, Conner?" Sheila asked.

"I know you and Dad kicked Eric out of the house for getting his girlfriend pregnant, but now me and Kira are in the same situation," Conner said.

"Oh God, not again," Sheila said frowning.

"But Mom, I'm not Eric, I'm not going to get multiple women pregnant in five years or do drugs. That's just not me," Conner said.

"Well, at least you waited until your last year in college. Eric was 17 when he got that tramp Destiny pregnant and started using drugs, me and your father didn't want to expose you to that, so we kicked him out," Sheila said.

"So, are you mad, or…" Conner said.

"I'm not mad, honey, I just don't want you giving up your dream for a baby, that's all. Just promise me that you'll finish college, make your relationship with Kira work, and give this baby a fighting chance at life, that's all I'm saying."

"I will, Mom. I won't let you down, I promise."

"I know you won't. I'm going to be a grandma, for real this time!" Sheila said giving Conner and Kira hugs.


	11. Battle of the Sexes

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Power Rangers just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 11: Battle of the Sexes

Tommy and Kim's House, Reefside

December 5, 2008

7 pm

It was Sunday night and it was Sunday Night Dinner as usual at Tommy and Kim's and the girls were in the kitchen cleaning up and talking about Ashley and Andros' upcoming nuptials that were happening in July of next year. The guys were talking about planning Andros' bachelor party in the living room.

Then the talk turned to Kira and Paulette.

Kira and Paulette's pregnancies were in their fifth month and they were starting to sport baby bumps. The doctors continue to monitor Kira's fibroid to see if it grows any bigger but so far, no complications.

"So, who's hoping for a boy and who's hoping for a girl?" Kim asked Kira and Paulette.

"Well, me and Ethan want a little girl and Kira and Conner want a little boy. Lisette wants one of each so she can dress them up in weird outfits," Paulette said as the girls laughed.

"They're not weird outfits they're cute outfits," Lisette defended herself.

"Weird but cute outfits," Paulette corrected herself.

"That does it. Lisette is officially a crazy auntie just like the rest of us," Aisha said.

"Yay! I'm official now! Now what?" Lisette asked.

"Now you have permission to spoil the heck out of those babies," Aisha said as Lisette squealed.

"Those babies are doomed," Tanya said as Carrie shook her head.

Three days later

Carrie and Rocky's House, Angel Grove

3 pm

Carrie was sitting in the living room busy crocheting a gender-neutral blanket for Paulette and Ethan's baby when she heard voices coming up the walk.

Conner, Kira, Paulette, and Ethan came in then.

"Hey guys, how were the doctors' appointments?" Carrie asked.

"Very good. We have sonogram pictures of the babies!" Paulette said.

"Did you find out the sexes?" Carrie asked.

"Yes. Not what we wanted but that's okay. If they're healthy that's what matters," Kira said.

"So, I take it you and Conner are having a girl and Ethan and Paulette are having a boy," Carrie said.

"Yep."

"Well, that makes it easier for me since I want to crochet boy and girl blankets for the four of you," Carrie said.

The pictures got passed around and the four kids left.


	12. The Cravings War

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Power Rangers just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 12: The Cravings War

Dragon Warrior Martial Arts, Angel Grove

January 10, 2009

10 pm

Conner was cleaning the main studio at Jason and Tommy's dojo after the master class wrapped up a half an hour ago. Tommy and Jason gave Conner a job shortly after Kira became pregnant so he could save up for the new baby.

After Conner was finished, he stopped by the office where Tommy was finishing up his bookkeeping.

"Hey Dr. O. I'm all done with the cleaning. I'm heading out," Conner said.

"Sounds good. Have a good night, Conner," Tommy said as Conner left.

Just then Conner's phone rang. It was Kira.

"Hey baby, what's up?" Conner asked.

"Hey Conner, can you do me a favor and pick up something from the store for me?" Kira asked.

"What do you need?" Conner asked.

"I have a sudden craving for vanilla ice cream, pickles, hot sauce, and bacon bits."

Conner felt his stomach turn at that combination.

"You really…want that stuff…together?"

"Yes, that's what I want, and that's also what the baby wants."

"Okay, if you insist," Conner said as he drove toward the grocery store.

Conner got to the grocery store shortly after 10:30 and went to the condiments section first. To his surprise he saw Ethan.

"Hey dude, let me guess. Sudden cravings?" Conner asked.

"How did you know?" Ethan asked.

"If you didn't know, Kira is also pregnant and is having sudden cravings herself," Conner said.

"So, what combination did she want you to get?"

"Vanilla ice cream, pickles, hot sauce, and bacon bits,"

"I have you beat. Chocolate ice cream, pistachios, fudge sauce, and wasabi."

"Your kidding?!" Conner asked shocked.

"I kid you not. Paulette doesn't like wasabi, gives her heartburn, but ever since she got pregnant, she's been craving it nonstop."

"Maybe it's what the baby wants."

"Then my son is crazy. Wasabi's too hot for me."

"Well, I'm off to get the ice cream, see you later, dude," Conner said as he left Ethan, who was trying to choose which brand of wasabi to get.

Conner got home and found Kira sleeping on the couch.

"Hey, baby, I got the stuff you wanted," Conner said.

"Oh, I'm not craving anything right now, but thanks anyways," Kira said.

Conner sighed as he put the stuff away and went to get ready for bed.


	13. Moving Day

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Power Rangers just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 13: Moving Day

Sheila and Mark McKnight's House, Reefside

February 8, 2009

12 pm

Conner and Kira sat down at the kitchen table in Conner's parents' house and looked at each other. They knew this day was coming and they've been silently planning what they were going to do next.

Conner and Kira moved in with Conner's parents the month after they found out Kira was pregnant. The university gave them a month's notice to move out of their respected dorms since they couldn't stay in the dorms since Kira was pregnant. The student parent apartment complex had a waiting list that stretched out to mid-April, when Kira was due, and being a month from graduation, going on the waiting list was not an option.

Sheila and Mark came in then and sat down.

"Okay, you two, you both knew this was coming, and with the baby being due in a couple of months you two need to find a two-bedroom apartment because it will be quite crowded with four adults and a baby living here," Mark said.

"Yeah, we've been planning, and we found a nice place near the university. Two-bedroom, one bath, nice living room and kitchen. It's affordable, 620 dollars a month," Conner said.

"We will help you out with the first month's rent, security deposit, and any additional fees of course, then after that you're on your own," Sheila said.

"Thanks, Mom, Dad, for letting us stay here for awhile and for helping us out. We love you guys a ton," Conner said as he and Kira gave his parents hugs.

"No problem, sweetie, you're having our first real grandchild and we couldn't be happier," Sheila said returning the hugs.

Grandview Estates, Angel Grove

February 28, 2009

2 pm

Today was moving day for Conner and Kira as Conner's parents as well as their big circle of friends were helping the two of them move into their new place. Ethan and Paulette moved into their new place two weeks before, downtown. Lisette got an apartment across the hall from them.

"Wow, this place looks like a palace," Rocky said setting down a box.

"You guys got a cathedral ceiling?! You're lucky," Ethan said as he and Tommy set down boxes.

"Your apartment downtown is not bad either, dude. You live above a Starbucks," Conner said.

"Yeah, I know," Ethan said.

The movers started moving in the furniture then and the gang brought in the rest of the stuff that they could carry.

After the movers and their friends and family left, Conner and Kira went into their bedroom and collapsed on the bed, exhausted.

"Well, we are officially home now," Conner said.

"Yeah, it does feel like home, doesn't it?" Kira asked.

"Yes, it does," Conner said as he put his hand on Kira's growing belly and smiled when he felt the baby kick.

"I have a feeling she's going to take after you and become a professional soccer player," Kira said.

"Yeah, sure does feel like that, yeah," Conner said.

"I love you, Conner."

"I love you too, baby, and our little one as well," Conner said as he gave Kira's belly a kiss.


	14. Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Power Rangers just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 14: Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star

Conner and Kira's Apartment, Angel Grove

March 22, 2009

7 pm

Kira was laying in bed when suddenly, a sharp pain shot through her abdomen and she felt some pressure.

She got up, thinking she had to go to the bathroom. She got there, pulled down her pants, and saw blood covering her underwear.

Panicking, she cleaned herself up and went to the bedroom to retrieve her cell phone. She dialed Conner's number.

Conner was at the dojo when his phone vibrated.

"Hey, slow down baby, what's wrong? Okay, just get cleaned up and I'll be on my way," Conner said trying to stay calm.

Tommy came out of the office then.

"What's wrong, Conner?" Tommy asked.

"It's Kira. She's having some bad pains and she's bleeding. I have to go and take her to the hospital," Conner said starting towards the door.

"Just go. I'll call Kim and she can call Rocky and Carrie and they'll meet you at the hospital. I'll close up, don't worry," Tommy said as Conner made a beeline for his car.

Angel Grove Community Hospital, Angel Grove

9 pm

Kim, Rocky, and Carrie arrived at the hospital and went straight to the ER. They asked a young clerk about Kira. She couldn't say much, just saying that she was in a room in the ER getting checked over.

Conner came out then.

"Hey, you guys made it!" Conner said.

"How's Kira?" Kim asked.

"Okay, for now. Her fibroid doubled in size since last week. We were supposed to see the doctor tomorrow but he's in there with her now," Conner said.

Dr. Roberts came out then.

"How is she, doc?" Conner asked.

"Hanging in there. As Conner said the fibroid doubled in size and is fighting the baby for space in the womb. She's not due for another two weeks but I'm not taking any chances with her. I'm admitting her to the hospital, and we'll induce her first thing in the morning," Dr. Roberts said as he went back to Kira.

"Well, dude, looks like you're going to become a father in a day or two," Rocky said patting him on the back.

"Wow, this all feels so real, it's insane!" Conner said.

"You better go back to Kira. We're all going home to get some sleep, because tomorrow we might not get any," Kim said as they said their goodbyes and left.

March 23, 2009

1 pm

Since the doctor induced Kira at 7 in the morning, things have been progressing quick. Kira was on her side gripping the bed railing breathing through the contractions. Conner was on the bed behind her massaging her back and shoulders.

Kim came in then and sat down next to Kira.

"How are you feeling, Kira?" Kim asked.

"Like I keep being hit by a semi. They just keep on coming and coming," Kira said.

"The contractions are 6 minutes apart now," Conner said.

"Wow! Your labor is moving along pretty quick!" Kim said as she heard arguing down the hall. Then she heard Ethan talking.

Kim popped her head outside the door.

"Ethan, what's going on?" Kim asked.

"Oh, hey, Kim! Paulette's in labor. Hey dude," Ethan said to Conner as he ran into a room across the hall.

Conner blinked twice.

"Looks like we're not the only ones having a baby tonight," Conner said to Kira as she nodded.

5 pm

Kira was at the breaking point. She couldn't take any more of this. She was ready to get this whole thing over with.

The nurse came in to check her again and gave the thumbs up sign.

"You're at the magic number. 10 centimeters dilated. I'll call the doctor," the nurse said as she went over to the phone.

"We're having the baby now?" Conner said.

"Yes, are you guys ready to become parents?" Kim asked Conner and Kira.

"I've been ready since 7 in the morning," Kira said out of breath.

"Me too," Conner said.

Soon nurses flooded the room. One nurse prepped the warmer while another got the stirrups ready, and another one prepped the tray for the doctor.

Dr. Roberts came in all scrubbed up and ready to go.

Tommy came in then with Carrie and Rocky.

"Hey, Dr. O, just in time," Conner said.

Tommy waved at him as Conner stood on Kira's left side, holding her hand. The head of her bed was raised up, so it was easier to push.

The doctor was monitoring the baby's vital signs as well as the fibroid to make sure it wouldn't cause any issues.

"Okay, Kira, on your next contraction push with all you've got, okay?" Dr. Roberts said.

Kira felt the contraction and pushed with all she had, letting out a scream as she squeezed the life out of Conner's hand.

Conner didn't care that his hand was turning purple, he just wanted to see his daughter.

Conner peeked over the sheet and saw his daughter's head coming out.

"Okay, I saw too much!" Conner said feeling nauseous.

"The head's out. A few more pushes should do it," Dr. Roberts said as Kira started to push again, screaming as she held on to Conner's hand for dear life.

Just then they heard screaming across the hall.

Kira's eyes widened.

After a few more pushes a baby's cry could be heard. Conner and Kira had relieved looks on their faces as they hugged each other.

"It's a beautiful baby girl! Congratulations you two!" Dr. Roberts said as he handed the messy baby to a nurse who took her to the warmer to dry her off.

Conner kissed Kira as he went over to where his new daughter was as Kim and Carrie went over to Kira to hug her.

When the nurse was finished with drying off the baby, she took her over to the scale and weighed and measured her.

"7 pounds 2 ounces 20 inches long!" the nurse said as she wrapped the baby in a blanket and put a pink hat on her head. She handed the baby to Conner, who just stood there staring at the bundle in his arms.

"How does it feel, Conner, to be a father?" Rocky asked him.

"It feels good, dude, really good," Conner said as he handed the baby to Kira.

Kira cried tears of joy as she held her daughter for the first time. She cooed to the baby as the baby fell asleep in her arms.

After the doctor cleaned up Kira, he got a page from a nurse across the hall.

"Looks like your friends across the hall are going to become parents themselves now. I have to deliver your daughters little buddy now, if you'll excuse me," Dr. Roberts said as he went across the hall.

Kira and Conner looked at each other and smiled.

A half an hour seemed like an eternity when they heard a strong cry from across the hall.

After a few minutes Conner got up and went outside Kira's room.

Ethan came out of Paulette's room then.

"Dude!" Ethan said.

"Dude!" Conner said as he and Ethan bro-hugged.

"It's a boy! I have a son!" Ethan said.

"Cool, dude! My daughter is as gorgeous as her mother!" Conner said.

"I need proof!" Ethan said as Kim came out holding the baby.

"Right here!" Kim said as Conner took the baby from her to show Ethan.

"She does look like Kira, except she's got your ears, though," Ethan said.

"I'm glad, because that's my most flattering feature," Conner said proud of himself.

Lisette came out then holding Ethan and Paulette's son.

"Oh, man, dude, he looks just like you, except he has Paulette's nose," Conner said.

"Paulette likes her nose the most, she's glad he's got her nose," Ethan said taking the baby from Lisette.

"Dude, we got kids now, no time to think of ourselves, we have to put them first," Conner said, looking at his daughter.

"Yeah, it's weird, how they'll be depending on us from now on," Ethan said, looking at his son.

Just then both babies started to fuss.

"Ethan!" Paulette shouted.

"Conner!" Kira called.

"Coming, dear!" Ethan and Conner both said as they went into their girlfriends' rooms so the babies could get fed.


	15. The Morning After

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Power Rangers just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 15: The Morning After

Angel Grove Community Hospital, Angel Grove

March 24, 2009

10 am

Conner was holding the baby as Kira slept, still groggy from the surgery to remove her fibroid. She woke up to some profuse bleeding at 1 am in the morning and the doctor in charge made the call to remove the fibroid. 4 hours later Kira was released from recovery to the post-partum floor, at about 5 am. Other than waking up twice to feed the baby she slept most of the time.

Kim knocked on the door.

"Can I come in?" Kim asked.

"Sure," Conner said as Kim came into the room.

"How did the surgery go?" Kim asked.

"Good. They removed the fibroid. It's benign, like most fibroids are," Conner said.

"That's good. How about I take the baby while you go get something to eat?" Kim asked.

"That sounds good. I'm starving," Conner said as he handed the baby to Kim and walked out of the room.

Kim sat down next to Kira and rocked the baby gently.

Kira woke up then.

"Hey Kim, where's Conner?" Kira asked.

"He went to get something to eat," Kim said.

"How long was I out?" Kira asked.

"I don't know, I just got here," Kim said.

Forty-Five minutes later Conner came back to the room.

"Hey, baby, you're awake. How was your nap?" Conner asked.

"Good. How did the surgery go?" Kira asked.

"You came through with flying colors. You woke up twice to feed the baby otherwise you slept most of the time after you were released from recovery."

"Here, take your baby. She's going to want to be fed soon," Kim said handing the baby to Kira.

"Thanks, Kim, for staying with Kira and the baby," Conner said.

"No problem. Now I'm going down the hall to Paulette's room to check on her and the baby," Kim said as she left.

"Kira, we need to talk," Conner said.

"About what?" Kira asked.

"About a name for the baby. We can't call her "baby", "she", or "her" anymore. She needs a name. The nurse has been harassing me for a name since you got released from recovery."

"Yeah, you're right. She needs a name, but what?"

"What were your grandmothers' names?"

"You want to name our baby after my grandmothers?"

"Just answer the question."

"Isabelle and Beatrice."

"Mine were Irene and Marie."

"Okay, Isabelle and Marie sound okay. Irene and Beatrice do not."

"Yeah, Irene and Beatrice sound creepy, and everyone would give us a hard time if we named our daughter either of those."

"So, Isabelle Marie McKnight? I like it, how about you?"

"It sounds fitting. All right, we'll go with that then," Conner said as the nurse came in with a laptop.

"Decided on a name yet? I know the night nurse harassed you since your girlfriend was released from recovery," the day nurse said apologetically.

"You don't need to harass us anymore. We decided on a name," Kira said.

"Which is?" the day nurse asked.

"Isabelle Marie McKnight," Conner said, looking at his daughter, who started to fuss.

"I'll leave you two alone so you can feed her," the nurse said as she left after entering the name into the laptop.

12 pm

Kira dressed Isabelle in an outfit she brought from home in her overnight bag. It was pink with a teddy bear holding a balloon on it. She knew that Isabelle's surviving grandparents would be the first to visit and she wanted Isabelle to wear the outfit her grandmother bought her.

A knock sounded at the door.

"Come in!" Kira said as Sheila and Mark came in with a bouquet of flowers and a few balloons.

"Hello, sweetheart! Conner told us you had that fibroid removed. How did it go?" Sheila asked.

"It went well. I'm sore but not too much," Kira said.

"That's good. Where's my granddaughter?" Sheila asked.

"Right here, Mom," Conner said as he handed Isabelle to her grandmother.

Sheila looked down at her granddaughter and cried happy tears.

"Oh, Mark, look at her. Isn't she beautiful?" Sheila asked him.

"Gorgeous, absolutely gorgeous," Mark said, also crying happy tears.

"What's her name?" Sheila asked.

"Isabelle Marie McKnight. Isabelle after Kira's paternal grandmother and Marie after Dad's mom," Conner said.

"Thanks, son. Your grandmother would be so proud," Mark said clasping Conner on the back.

"Those names are perfect, sweetie," Sheila said.

Soon Sheila and Mark left since Sheila had to work in a couple of hours. Then Ethan poked his head in the door.

"Hey, up for visitors?" Ethan asked.

"Sure, dude, come on in," Conner said as Ethan came in, followed by Lisette pushing Paulette in a wheelchair. Paulette was holding her and Ethan's son.

"Oh, Paulette, he is so handsome!" Kira said.

"Your little girl is so cute too!" Paulette said.

"May I hold him?" Kira asked.

"Sure! Lisette, hand her David," Paulette said as Lisette took the baby and handed him to Kira. Conner handed Isabelle to Paulette.

"Oh, she's so gorgeous up close. What's her name?" Paulette asked, cooing at the baby.

"Isabelle Marie McKnight, after mine and Conner's paternal grandmothers," Kira said.

"Oh, it fits her perfectly. Well, you're holding David Ethan James, David after my father, and Ethan after Ethan, of course," Paulette said proudly.

"Oh, that name fits him for sure. He is so adorable up close," Kira said.

"Nice job, dude," Conner said clasping Ethan on the shoulder.

"You too, dude," Ethan said doing the same.

Soon, the various aunts, uncles, and cousins from the ranger family came in to see both the babies and to bring gifts.

When the last visitors left around 4 pm, Conner and Kira took a nap while Isabelle slept in her bassinet. Ethan, Paulette, and David went back to their room and did the same.

Story continued in the next story in the "Once Upon a Time" series, "Once Upon a Time in Parenthood".


End file.
